


Perfect Two

by camillavigne96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALecLightwood, M/M, MagnusBane, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, malecAU, themortalinstruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillavigne96/pseuds/camillavigne96
Summary: Malec AU.Magnus is a library assistant.Alec is a transfer uni student.





	1. The Band Aid

Part 1

Alec’s a big time nerd and obviously a gay unicorn. He’s just transferred to his current university, thanks to his parents for being promoted and having to be transferred from their previous working place.

It’s his first day in this new academic environment and he obviously didn’t know his way around here, thanks to his loving siblings for ditching him about an hour ago as soon as they entered the front gate of their new university. He had been walking around aimlessly for the past hour; thank the university’s maze-like structure for that.

He sighed and looked down on a map at the back of the university’s brochure. Yes, he carried that thing around, unlike Jace and Isabelle who thought that the brochure is just an irrelevant thing handed out as formalities to the new students.

“By the Angel, where am I?” Alec mumbled to himself as he stared through his thick glasses into the map, if it had a soul, it would surely be terrified by how intense Alec had been staring at it.

While Alec was busy trying to burn the map with his intense stare, he bumped into a guy—really hard—and he let out a startled yelp as his behind collided with the cold hard concrete. He winced and was about to stand up when he realized the blurry vision of his surrounding.

“My glasses...” Alec mumbled to no one in particular and reached out his hand around him, trying to find the thing that aided his bad eyesight.

He realized that the guy he had run into was still there with him, and looked up through his long lashes despite his blurry vision.

“Sorry...” Alec mumbled to that person and continued to feel around the pavement for his glasses.

That guy handed Alec his glasses, which was now split in two pieces between the two lenses. Alec sighed in frustration, not only he got lost, now he broke his glasses? Seriously?

Alec, who was still sitting on the pavement, rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out a band aid and wrapped it around the broken frame in between the lenses. His mom’s going to be angry at him for breaking the fourth glasses in only a week.

Alec put on his glasses and noticed the guy holding out his hand to help him. He took the guy’s hand and stood up, patting the dust off of his pants afterwards.

“Sorry for bumping into you, I was texting my friend.” the guy said with a sheepish smile. “I’m Ragnor, by the way.” he added.

“Me too, I wasn’t paying attention to my surrounding, and I’m Alec.” he shook Ragnor’s hand and slung his backpack on then nodded. “Um, can you show me where this building is?” Alec asked Ragnor after he picked up the brochure that had fallen on the ground, flipping it around and pointing at the map.

Ragnor leaned down to take a closer look at the map, squinting his eyes. “You see that building over there?” He pointed at a distant eight-story-building, “That’s it.” He added as Alec followed the direction of his hand.

“Thanks.” Alec mumbled as he fixed the loose glasses that was sliding down the bridge of his nose.

Ragnor nodded and patted Alec’s back, “Yeah, sorry for the glasses.” He said and waved as Alec walked away.

***

Alec made it to the building that Ragnor was pointing at, but he had a new problem. He couldn’t find his class. He considered burning the half-crumpled map in his grip at the moment, like literally.

“Great, just great.” Alec grumbled under his breath.

He could’ve asked the direction at least to someone among the mass of students passing through the hallways, but being Alec, he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Starting a conversation with a stranger wasn’t his cup of tea. He sighed when he couldn’t find his class through the whole floor and decided to enter the elevator.

Alec was busy roaming around the next hallway on the third floor of the building, looking at the classes’ room numbers, when he bumped into someone again.

It was his glasses that fell onto the tiled floor this time, followed by a shattering sound that echoed through the empty hallway. Alec winced at the sound, as if he could feel the pain his glasses went through.

The person he bumped into let out an irritated grumble and balanced himself while looking at Alec scrambling for his glasses on the floor. He wanted to tell Alec off for bumping into him but paused when he saw Alec’s blue eyes, mesmerized by them.

“Um, I’m sorry...” Alec, through his blurry sight, apologized quietly and looked down, trying to fix his glasses with another band aid.

He watched Alec in amusement and laughed a lovely laugh. Who in the glitter fix their glasses with a band aid? Only cartoon characters did that!

Alec’s attention was immediately drawn to the guy’s lovely laughter. He wore his half-assed fixed glasses hurriedly and looked at him as his laugh subsided. Alec blushed as he took in the guy’s features, he couldn’t look away because he’s captivated by the guy’s beautiful smile. 

“Um, I’m—I’m so sorry. Uh, I gotta go.” Alec stuttered and smiled sheepishly as he turned on his heels, his cheeks burning red out of embarrassment and something else.

The guy shook his head, still smiling as he watched Alec run off.

They both felt a spark in their chests, but still oblivious toward it.

End of Part 1


	2. The Library

Part 2

Magnus was a library assistant, a very stylish and fabulous one at that. He’s a final-year student who’s currently working on his bachelor thesis so he’s got no more classes this semester. He figured being a staff at the library would ease him to work on his researches needed to complete the thesis, so there he was.

He’s currently sitting behind the library’s front desk. His shift took place at the literature section, which was on the second floor of the library. His shift had been a quiet one, the library was usually quiet, but it’s not that. There were only a few people that came into the library today. He sighed and flipped a page of a book he’s currently reading. He’s bored out of his mind.

The sound of the door being opened caught Magnus’ attention and he gently placed the book he was reading on the desk. He still got three more hours to finish his shift and close the library.

Magnus raised an eyebrow upon seeing the person entering the room. He almost immediately recognized the disheveled ink-black locks the moment that guy approached a computer next to the front desk to sign in to the library. It’s the band aid guy that run into him a few days ago, Magnus thought as a smile crept up on the corners of his lips.

He noted that the band aid guy appeared to be avoiding eye contact with everyone—including him—as he made his way to the farthest corner in the library. He wanted go over there and made a conversation with the cute guy, but couldn’t exactly leave the front desk. Working in a half-assed manner is not in his dictionary.

Magnus spent hours in the library, reading at the front desk, sometimes assisted Catharina gathering, sorting, and shelving books. He found himself spotting the band aid guy’s fluffy tousled black hair way too many times during his shift and he wondered why.

Fifteen minutes left until Magnus’ shift end, he watched as Catharina stretched her slender limbs next to him.

“These books gave me cramps, ugh.” she grumbled, massaging her sore nape.

“Patience, my dear. Fifteen more minutes and we can all go home.” Magnus said with a small smile, encouraging his best friend.

Their conversation was interrupted by someone approaching the front desk. Magnus knew who exactly it was; he was the only person—aside from Magnus and Catharina—that hadn’t left the library. Catharina told Magnus something about not to forget checking in and out the books, and save the library log in records in the university database as she made her way to the staff room, checking the returned books. Magnus smiled and waved her off.

One corner of Magnus’ lips curled up as he watched the band aid guy approached the front desk, carrying some thick, hard covered books in one hand. He still didn’t make eye contact with Magnus, so he took the initiative.

“How may I help you?” Magnus asked.

Magnus knew he didn’t need to ask, it’s obvious that the guy’s borrowing some books. Magnus did ask only to get his attention. Usually he wouldn’t mind having a conversation with people without making eye contact during his shift, but the guy’s blue eyes were an exception. Magnus felt the need to look at those stunning orbs again for a reason that even he himself couldn’t explain.

He noticed the guy’s eyes widened behind his glasses as if he just realized something, and his head shot up so fast that Magnus felt concerned about the tendons in his neck.

Their eyes met and Magnus felt something fluttered in his chest. Magnus looked at him, amused for his jumpy reaction then smiled and chuckled.

“I’m Magnus. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced?” Magnus introduced himself with his best smile.

The guy blushed and went still for a good half minute, staring at Magnus. He couldn’t look away from Magnus and he didn’t know why.

“Alec.” he managed to say his name.

So his name was Alec, Magnus thought, still smiling.

***

Alec was so mesmerized by Magnus’ smile that he didn’t realize he was staring at him like a malfunctioned robot.

Magnus chuckled and Alec snapped out of his trance, feeling creeped out at himself for staring at Magnus like that.

“I, uh, I’m... uh, these...” Alec stuttered, he couldn’t find a coherent sentence to say to the attractive guy in front of him and his face was flushed red.

He almost dropped the books and Magnus reflexively tried to catch the books as well. Their hands touched and Alec’s heart jumped, so did Magnus’.

“I’m b-borrowing these... uh... books.” Alec stuttered even more and was as red as a tomato.

“Right, the books.” Magnus gently took the books from him and scanned the barcodes. He typed something on the keyboard and printed the slip. He ripped the slip off of the machine and handed it to Alec, along with the books.

Alec took the books from Magnus, unconsciously trying to touch Magnus’ soft delicate fingers again, which he did, then he pulled away instantly out of embarrassment.

“Um... thank you, uh, Magnus.” Alec stammered out with a smile, enjoying the feeling of saying Magnus’ name from his own mouth.

Magnus’s heart jumped at the sound of Alec saying his name, not to mention the sight of his brilliant blue eyes through his thick glasses as he smiled at him. Magnus bit his lips and kept smiling while Alec unconsciously stared at him, again.

“You’re welcome, Alexander.” he said and Alec’s breath hitched.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. “Alec, it’s the short for Alexander, isn’t it?” he added as Alec’s mouth hung open, too stunned after hearing Magnus saying his full name plus his usual nickname all at once.

Alec just nodded.

“Can I call you Alexander then?” Magnus asked, amused by Alec’s oddly endearing reaction.

Alec nodded again.

“Right, Alexander. I’d love to continue talking to you, but I need to close the library, like, right now,” he told Alec and gestured to the clock hanging on the wall behind him. “And my friend back there needs my help finishing our shifts.” he added and smiled at Alec apologetically.

“Right, uh, sorry for um, taking up your time.” Alec stuttered and smiled sheepishly.

Magnus chuckled and smiled at Alec, amused by his timid behavior. “It’s alright, Alexander.” he said.

“Alright, uh, see you, Magnus.” Alec mumbled and gave Magnus a beautiful smile before he headed out of the library, leaving Magnus intoxicated with the after effect of his smile.

End of Part 2


	3. The Stalking

Part 3

Alec became a frequent existence in the library, mainly because of the books, not Magnus, right? Wrong, it’s because of Magnus.

Today Alec came into the library while there’s nobody inside but him. He frowned at the unusually empty front desk. Magnus should be there, it’s his shift after all, but he wasn’t.

Alec approached the front desk and signed in the library computer. He was about to head toward the rows of towering bookshelves, but paused and turned around when he overheard Magnus talking to someone on the phone from the staff room. He frowned upon hearing what sounded like a muffled argument.

He decided not to eavesdrop, because that would be rude, and made his way to the farthest corner of the library to pick some book assigned for his next week’s classes.

After sometime, Magnus came out of the staff room, looking frustrated. He slammed his phone on the desk before he sat himself down on the reception chair, sighing out loud as he did.

Alec, who was now sitting after picking some books, eyed Magnus carefully from the corner, wondering what made him looked that way.

Magnus blinked for a moment and looked around, just realizing the loud noises his frustration had caused. If Catharina was there, she would definitely smack his head.  
He sighed upon seeing the complete silence of the library, thinking no one had come in yet, when he noticed Alec looking at him. He raised an eyebrow as one corner of his lips curled up.

Alec’s eyes widened when their eyes met, and he looked away so fast his neck could snap.

Magnus shook his head, chuckling at Alec’s reaction of being caught staring at him. His frustration gradually vanished like it wasn’t even there before. He made his way to Alec’s spot, after making sure there’s nobody coming in the library; he couldn’t abandon his shift so easily.

Alec’s heart was thumping the moment he spotted Magnus making his way toward him and he hurriedly picked one of the books from the table in front of him, pretending to read it.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus greeted Alec with a smile as he sat himself on a chair across the table from Alec’s.

“Um, hi, uh, Magnus.” Alec replied with a small smile, his cheeks burning red and he tightened his grip on the poor book, clutching the book like his life depended on it.

Magnus was about to say something but paused when he noticed the upside-down book held in Alec’s slightly trembling hands and he raised an eyebrow. His smile grew bigger and he swallowed back a chuckle.

“You know,” Magnus began and Alec quickly looked up from the book to meet his eyes. “That book you are reading is upside-down.” He pointed at the book as Alec’s eyes widened.

“Wha-Oh my God..uh right, um...” Alec stammered an incoherent sentence while fumbling to flip the book in the right position. He was so embarrassed that he looked down at the book, refusing to make eye contact with Magnus.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. “You’re adorable.” he mumbled more to himself.

Alec didn’t quite catch what Magnus said and looked up only to see Magnus smiling at him and his heart jumped in his chest.

“You don’t have to be so tense around me,” Magnus told Alec whilst chuckling. “I don’t bite.” he added and reached out to gently tap on Alec’s tense arm.

Alec’s head turned to look at Magnus’ hand on his arm and his eyes widened. “Right, uh, sorry.” he mumbled and smiled at Magnus shyly.

Magnus pulled his hand back and drummed his fingers on the table, eyes not leaving Alec’s. “You seem like a nice guy, we should hangout sometime.” he said, carefully observing Alec’s reaction.

Magnus expected Alec to be jumpy and blushed as he usually did, but instead, Alec’s blue eyes brighten brilliantly and he smiled, showing the crowfeet by his eyes as he mumbled an answer to him. Magnus was stunned for a moment at Alec’s smile and didn’t hear what he said.

Magnus snapped out of his daydream when he heard Alec coughed awkwardly, “Oh! Sorry... What was that?” he asked as he blinked the daze away.

“That sounds fun,” Alec mumbled. “We should do that, uh, sometime...” he finished his sentence and nodded.

Magnus’ smiled and reached out his hand to ruffle Alec’s fluffy hair on impulse. He realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away. “Oh my God, I’m sorry... I didn’t—”

“No! It’s uh...” Alec, who was in a daze at the sudden gesture Magnus had given him, wanted to assure Magnus that he’s totally okay with it. In fact he wanted more. But some student came in the library and interrupted his sentence.

“Sorry, I gotta get back to work.” Magnus said as he stood up and rushed to the front desk, smiling sheepishly at Alec.

Alec nodded with a smile as he watched Magnus made his way behind the front desk, feeling bubbly all over.

End of Part 3


	4. The Growing Feelings

Part 4

Alec went to the library for the rest of the week but couldn’t find Magnus there. Today’s the third time he went there to see Magnus with the excuse none other than borrowing a few books and doing his assignments, but Magnus wasn’t there and he sighed internally.

He was about to head out for he had no more assignment to do and Magnus wasn’t there, so he practically had no reason to be in the library, but he paused and looked back over his shoulder at the front desk. There’s a girl there, and Alec was sure she was doing the shift in place of Magnus’ for a reason he didn’t know.

Alec decided to go ask the girl that he was sure named Catharina; he overheard Magnus called her name once or twice. He walked slowly to the front desk and looked at Catharina, who was busy typing something on the computer, not yet acknowledging his presence. Alec coughed awkwardly to get her attention, and she looked up at him wide eyed.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” said Catharina then saved whatever she was typing to the database. She examined Alec and noticed that he didn’t carry any books in his hands, she frowned. “How can I help you?”

“I...uh,” Alec battled with himself internally, should he ask her? Should he not?

Catharina waited for Alec’s response, in the meantime thinking that she recognized him from somewhere... ‘Oh! Right, Magnus.’ she thought and couldn’t help but let out a little smile, remembering how much her best friend had talked about the boy she was talking to at the moment.

“Is Magnus here?” Alec asked her carefully, eyeing a door behind her with a sign read ‘staff only’.

She sighed quietly and shook her head. “He’s on sick leave.” said Catharina gloomily, knowing that it wasn’t the actual reason.

“Oh... okay.” Alec muttered with a frown. “Thank you.” he continued and turned to leave.

Catharina could see the disappointment all over Alec’s demeanor and clicked her tongue. She couldn’t let the boy who made her best friend smile again after going through his problems with a certain someone walked away like a kicked puppy.

“Do you want to leave a message for him? I could help you with that.” she offered as Alec stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at her.

Alec realized that he didn’t even have Magnus’ number, not to mention know him at all. He fixed his glasses and bit his lips, considering the offer. But what would he say to her? To tell Magnus that he had been looking for him like a maniac stalker for these past days? No thank you.

“It’s fine,” he decided to decline Catharina’s offer and headed out of the library, disappointed for not meeting the beautiful man he had been crushing on.

***

The next week, Alec went to the library as usual to do his assignments as a cover-up to see Magnus. He found Magnus there, sitting behind the front desk as he talked to someone who was returning some books. Alec smiled upon finding out that Magnus would be in the library for the day, but he frowned when he noticed that something is wrong with his expression. He looked...sad.

After that person left, Alec sucked in a breath and made his way to sign in the front desk computer and cast a glace at Magnus, who hadn’t notice him yet.

“Are you okay?” asked Alec quietly as he typed his student ID on the keyboard.

Magnus looked up at Alec, surprised, and then offered him a small smile. “Alexander...hi! Oh, and I’m okay. Why do you ask?”

“Um...” Alec furrowed his brows at him, his smile didn’t seem as bright as the one Alec used to daydream about, there’s a hint of sadness behind it.

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but thought that he had no right to be asking Magnus about his personal life.

“It’s nothing, sorry...” he added, thinking that he had offended Magnus. He offered Magnus a small smile and made his way to the corner of the library, not waiting to hear Magnus’ response. He’s afraid Magnus might tell him to back off and to stop bothering him.

As if reading Alec’s mind, Magnus called him out, “Hey, it’s okay.” he said as Alec turned to look at him, hinting that Alec didn’t bother him at all with a smile, a sincere one.

Alec blushed and nodded, returning the smile and made his way to the book shelves.

***

After he finished some of his assignments, Alec made his way to the front desk, bringing some books he needed for his other assignments which’s due the next week, he’s got an OCD for finishing his assignments ahead of time.

Alec immediately spotted Magnus who looked busy texting someone. He smiled and placed the books carefully on the desk. He faked a small cough to get Magnus’ attention.

“Hey, Magnus.” said Alec, and Magnus looked up from his phone and smiled at him, which made his heart flutter.

“All done?” asked Magnus as he took the books and checked them.

“Uh...not really...umm...I gotta finish the assignments at my dorm.” Alec mumbled as he eyed Magnus, who’s focused on scanning the barcode of the books. He tried to bit back a smile, he couldn’t help it, looking at Magnus always made him felt bubbly all over. Seeing him sad caused the same impact, not a happy one.

“Hmm...okay. Here you go.” Magnus tapped the books and handed it to Alec, who purposely touched his hand in the process. He chuckled at Alec’s obviousness.

“Thanks.” Alec’s smile didn’t falter one bit as he shoved the books inside his backpack. “See you, Magnus.” he mumbled and was about to leave when he thought of something.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec, waiting for him to spill out whatever’s on his mind.

“Umm, Magnus?” Alec mumbled with hesitation, and Magnus pursed his lips, waiting for him to speak. “Uh...would you...umm...”

“Would I...?” said Magnus, encouraging Alec to finish his sentence.

Alec’s heart raced faster than a train and he fought to breathe, it’s hard for him talking to Magnus with him looking so interested. Why would Magnus be interested in him anyway? Alec thought as he exhaled a heavy breath.

“Would you like to..uh...go out sometimes? For a drink?” Alec managed to finish his sentence and held his breath, waiting for Magnus’ response.

Magnus stared at Alec’s blue eyes, smiling sweetly as he tried to stifle a chuckle. He just couldn’t get over the way Alec was talking to him. He was so tense in a ridiculously endearing way which made Magnus’ heart clenched.

“I would love to do that.” said Magnus, his face began to hurt from all the smiling.

Alec mentally did a happy dance and his nervous demeanor changed to a smile that made Magnus’ heart raced even more. He might need a doctor, Alec’s bad for his heart condition.

“Okay...uh...” Alec pulled out his phone, “Can I...uh...have your number?” he muttered awkwardly.

Magnus chuckled and nodded as he took Alec’s phone and dialed his number. He felt happy and forgot his problem instantly. That could wait. He wondered why he felt this way. It’s amazing how Alec, who he didn’t actually know personally, could affect him this much.

Magnus’ phone vibrated next to a pile of books on the desk and he picked it up. “I’m usually free on the weekends.” he told Alec as he saved his number.  
Alec nodded, smiling at his phone, “See you, Magnus.” he muttered happily.

“See you, Alexander.” Magnus replied as he placed his phone on the desk, eyes not leaving Alec’s.

Alec looked at his shoes, trying to stop smiling. Maybe if he looked somewhere else, the smile would stop? He couldn’t feel his face from too much smiling, but it didn’t stop. The fact that Magnus had given him his number caused Alec to smile like an idiot. He shook his head and looked up at Magnus, giving him a small nod and turned on his heels.

Magnus watched as Alec made his way out, stumbling on air a few times, which made him chuckle.

“He’s adorable.” mumbled Magnus whilst shaking his head.

End of Part 4


	5. The Beginning

Part 5

Alec went to the library every week despite his packed schedule, just to get a glance at his crush, Magnus. He had Magnus’ number, but couldn’t bring himself to contact him, so he’s stuck with his old method of seeing Magnus during his shift.

Now he actually felt like a maniac stalker, but he couldn’t help it. He had never been this interested—more like attracted—to someone in a romantic way for all his life. 

As soon as his class was over, he headed directly to the library, but Magnus wasn’t there. Instead, there’s another guy at the front desk. Alec frowned upon seeing Magnus’ absence, he knew it was Magnus’ shift; he had it memorized in his brain.

Alec approached the front desk and narrowed his eyes behind the thick lenses of his glasses. He recognized this guy, but he couldn’t remember where he met him.

He coughed awkwardly to get the guy’s attention, which worked like a magic. The guy’s head shot up almost immediately and he raised an eyebrow at Alec.

“Hey! You’re that band aid guy!” he exclaimed, which caused some student who were busy doing their business in the library to turn their heads toward the front desk. He immediately covered his mouth with one hand, wide eyed.

Alec frowned at him, “I’m the what?” he murmured after looking around, hoping to find Magnus somewhere in the library.

“I’m Ragnor, remember?” he said to Alec, this time in a less loud tone. Alec tilted his head to the side, trying to remember, but he shook his head. “The guy you ran into when you broke your glasses?” Ragnor added then Alec’s mouth formed a quiet ‘o’ as he actually could recall the guy in front of him.

Alec nodded and offered him a small smile before his eyes lingered around the library again, looking for Magnus.

“Is Magnus here?” he muttered. Ragnor raised an eyebrow at him and Alec’s wandering eyes went back to met his. “Today’s his shift, right?” he added as Ragnor narrowed his eyes, studying Alec up and down.

“It is, actually,” said Ragnor, he propped his face with one hand as he continued studying Alec. “But, he’s out at the moment. Do you need something?” he added carefully as Alec sighed quietly.

“It’s nothing...uh, actually, do you know where he is?” Alec muttered as he bit his lower lip. “Is he sick or something?”

Ragnor frowned, feeling curious. He did remember Magnus mentioning something about a cute guy with glasses to him. In fact he didn’t just mention him, he talked about him way too often that Ragnor unintentionally had it memorized in his brain. Maybe this was the guy Magnus always talked about?

“He’s out running some errands, he left early.” Ragnor said as he scratched the back of his neck. He knew well that it wasn’t the actual reason Magnus was out today. He couldn’t exactly share information about his roommate’s whereabouts to someone he didn’t know.

Alec sighed and turned on his heels after he mumbled a small ‘thank you’ to Ragnor. Just when he’s finally ready to ask Magnus out—like literally go out with him to get some coffee—after his shift, he wasn’t there. Alec left the library, feeling dejected.

He made his way to the parking lot, he’s got no more classes left, and Magnus wasn’t in the library, so he’s gonna head home and brood instead.

***

On his way, Alec spotted Magnus’ sitting by himself on a bench near his faculty building. He’s got that sad expression on his face again and Alec couldn’t help but feeling irked. Who did this to him? Alec mentally curse whoever made Magnus look like this, sad and frustrated instead of being his usual cheerful and charming self Alec had been drooling over this past month.

Before he knew it, his feet had unconsciously brought himself toward Magnus and he cursed himself for having so little restraint when it comes to Magnus.

Alec didn’t know what to do. Magnus was less than two meters away from him and he panicked. Should he call out to him? Should he not? Will he look creepy? Will Magnus tell him to back off? He looked at Magnus from behind the bench and suck in a deep breath. He needed to do this.

“Hey,” said Alec as he tapped Magnus’ shoulder gently.

Magnus turned his head to the side, surprised at Alec’s sudden appearance.

“Alexander?” he murmured, looking at Alec’s blue eyes through his thick glasses. A small smile tugged its way on his lips.

Magnus scooted to give Alec a space on the bench and he awkwardly sat himself on the bench, looking at Magnus.

“You okay?” he mumbled, watching as Magnus bit his lip.

Magnus sighed and looked at Alec straight in the eyes. He smiled then shook his head.

“Umm... okay...” Alec took the gesture as a no and didn’t know what else to say. He wanted to ask Magnus about what happened, but at the same time afraid for being too nosy. They hadn’t known each other for that long, and they only meet in the library. Other than that, there’s no connection between them. Right?

Alec sighed, which caught Magnus’ attention. He furrowed his brows and tapped Alec’s broad back gently. “What is it?” he asked.

“You know, you can...uh...talk to me if you want?” Alec mumbled, carefully looking into Magnus’ eyes. “Maybe it will, um, make you feel better?” he added quickly when Magnus narrowed his eyes.

Did he hit a nerve? Did he step over a line? Was he being too nosy? All of these worries began crowding Alec’s mind and he looked away from Magnus, afraid he might offend him or something.

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s awkwardness and smiled at him, his eyes softening.

Alec’s head immediately shot up when he heard Magnus chuckle. He was stupefied the moment his eyes met Magnus’, staring at his beautiful smile, he couldn’t look away. A sweet smile bloomed on Alec’s face as he looked at Magnus, he couldn’t help it. Magnus’ beautiful smile was just contagious.

Magnus sighed and averted his eyes, “My girlfriend cheated on me,” he said as he slumped back on the bench with his hands cushioning his nape. “I broke up with her today.” he added and looked to the side at Alec.

Alec’s smile faltered at the mention of a girl. He averted his eyes from Magnus’ and looked down at his converse. So Magnus was straight? So much for having a crush on him. What a joke. Alec thought as he sighed gloomily.

“The thing is,” said Magnus, studying Alec’s change of demeanor. “I’m confused.” he added whilst blinking a few times, eyes not leaving Alec’s features.

“Why?” Alec mumbled, still looking down at his shoes.

“This break up didn’t affect me as much as our past breakups.” Magnus stated matter-of-factly.

Alec looked harder at his shoes, as if looking for an invisible stain on it. His heart sank, knowing that Magnus had been dating this girl for a long time for they have broken up before.

He bit his lip, holding back another sigh as his palms grew cold. He wanted to hear what Magnus had to say, since he was the one offered to listen to Magnus’ problems. But, at the same time, he wanted to just bolt from there instead of hearing Magnus talk about his ex girlfriend.

Magnus sat himself up and propped his elbow on the bench top, “I don’t know, a certain someone made me feel this way,” he said with a smile, looking at Alec who hadn’t turn to look at him.

Alec bit his lip harder, he didn’t know how to respond to Magnus’ sudden revelation, thinking that Magnus was in love with someone other than his ex. Well, if that’s the case, Alec could at least try to be happy for him. It’s good that he found someone else other than his cheating ex. Maybe that someone will treat him better, right?

Magnus went silent when he didn’t get any response from Alec. He sighed out loud, causing Alec to look up at him.

“That’s better.” said Magnus with a smile when Alec finally looked at him with those brilliant blue eyes. They were just staring at each other now, lost in each other’s gaze. 

After a moment of staring, Alec who was so fascinated by Magnus’ beautiful smile unconsciously leaned toward Magnus and kissed him.

Magnus gasped and Alec immediately pulled away, “By the Angels! I’m so s-sorry! I d-didn’t—Oh God!” Alec stuttered as he scooted away from Magnus hastily, he stumbled off the edge of the bench and his behind crashed onto the ground.

Alec’s hands were trembling, so did his lips. His head was spinning uncontrollably, he’s on full panic mode. Stupid body! Moving without permission! He cursed himself for kissing Magnus. He must hate him now! Way to go!

“Well, that escalated quickly!” Magnus couldn’t take it and threw his head back; laughing a lovely laugh that Alec fell in love with. The thought of his ex vanished into thin air.  
Alec instantly shut up and looked at Magnus, who instead of being angry, smiled sweetly at him. His eyes widened and his face grew as red as a tomato when he felt Magnus’ slender fingers ruffled his tousled hair lovingly.

“A-Aren’t you angry?” Alec mumbled, hesitantly looking at Magnus though his thick lenses.

Instead of answering, Magnus stopped ruffling Alec’s hair and leaned down to fix his glasses. “Can you do that again?” he asked with a sweet smile and Alec’s heart might just jump out of his throat.

Alec was stunned as the gears in his brain moved in sync when he finally figured out who the certain person Magnus had talked about.

Not wasting any more time, Alec leaned toward Magnus and kissed him. Magnus was slightly surprised by how fast Alec had moved to kiss him and he smiled into the kiss.

“I hope your offer to go out for a drink hadn’t expired yet.” Magnus murmured after he pulled away from the kiss.

Alec smiled at him with all his heart, his face was hurting and the crowfeet by his eyes might just stay there permanently, but he couldn’t care less. He was so happy that the numbness of his face muscles didn’t even bother him. 

“Instead of going out for a drink, I’d like to ask you out, as in dating me?” Alec said in one breath, later realizing what he just said and slapped a palm to cover his mouth.

Magnus raised an eyebrow upon hearing Alec actually talk to him without all the stuttering. He chuckled and ruffled Alec’s hair again. Alec never ceased to amaze him, one second he was stuttering, and them he was so bold and straight forward.

Alec blushed even more that even his ears and neck were turning red. His hand moved to fix his glasses as he stood up, dusting the dirt on the backside of his jeans.

Magnus also stood up, folding his hands over his chest as he watched Alec shifted around awkwardly, trying to get a hold of himself.

“I-I’m sorry! Magnus, I was just, uh I-I don’t—” Alec stuttered breathlessly as Magnus gently placed his index finger over Alec’s lips, interrupting his incoherent rambling.

“I understand.” said Magnus with his sweetest smile, too sweet that Alec might have to go to the dentist later. “I would love to do that.” he continued as Alec’s mouth hung open under his fingertip.

Alec bit his lip as Magnus’ finger slipped off of his lips, and then he lunged toward Magnus and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
